Helloween!
by goodieuk
Summary: Chapter 8 & 9 Up & Ends story The WWE supserstars take a holiday, but when they crash and are stranded in a town, heads will roll literally The WWE Stars are about to meet Jason Voorhees, Freddie Krueger & Michael Myers, in a horror comedy.
1. Chapter 1: A Disaster Awaits!

**HELLOWEEN**   
  
**Chapter 1: A Disaster Awaits!**

  
  
We open the story as we see a large bus moving down the road as we drift inside and see the superstars of the World Wrestling Entertainment.   
  
Inside we see Rob Van Dam who looks like he is high on something sat near the front as he has a big smile on his face. Also The Rock who is fast asleep as every few moments he mutters to himself... _'Superstar'_ ... _'The Great One'_ ... _'Gimme some pie woman'_ ... in his sleep. Further back we also see Stone Cold Steve Austin and Mankind having a sing a long drinking beer and are both totally pissed...   
  
**Austin:** 99 bottles of beer on the wall..   
**Foley:** 99 bottles of beer...   
**Austin:** You gulp one down!   
**Foley:** And fart aloud...   
**Both:** 10 bottles of beer on the wall...!hic!   
  
Meanwhile further up front are some of the other superstars, Team Angle are all playing cards together (**playing snap, as it is all they know**), also Brock Lesnar is sat next to the Big Show with both their heads resting against each other asleep. Kane is sat with the Undertaker and The Hardys and Lita are sat together with Lita on Matt's knee kissing each other as Jeff looks on with a disgusted look in his face. Also up front is sat Vince McMahon with his daughter Stephanie and wife Linda. Sat behind is Ric Flair and Triple H.   
  
**Flair:** You know, whooo, this is gonna be a hell of a great time, whoooo.   
**HHH:** I know, I finally get to spend some time with Stephanie. God she still hasn't put out for me yet.   
**Flair:** Maybe, whoooo, you need to show her who the man is around here, whoooo.   
**HHH:** How can I with that damn Vince around. He is always watching over her.   
**Flair:** You let me take care of him and Linda, whoooo.   
**HHH:** Do you have to keep saying that as well?   
**Flair:** I'm sorry, whooo. It is just that I have said it, whoooo, so many times in my life, whooo, that i can't stop it now, whooo.   
  
We move forward as Vince turns to Linda.   
  
**Vince:** Look at him, he's wasted again. (**Pointing to RVD**).   
**Linda:** I think we may have to let him go you know.   
**Steph:** But the crowd love him?   
**Vince:** Yes but he is nearly always out of it.   
**Steph:** Do you want me to have a word with him.   
**Vince:** If you want but it won't work.   
  
Stephanie stands up and moves over to RVD who is sat with a stoned smiling expression on his face!   
  
**Steph:** Rob, we need to talk.   
**RVD:** Do you know who I am.. (**he stands up**) ... I'm D R V (**doing his hands impression**).   
  
Suddenly the bus swerves as RVD bumps forward and knocks Stephanie into the back of the driver who loses control of the bus as it crashes through some woods and eventually comes to a stop hitting a tree as the driver goes smashing through the window and lands about 25 feet from the bus. All the other superstars and all over the place, some on top of others.   
  
**Vince:** Jesus, is everyone all right?   
  
All the wrestlers start getting to their feet as Vince opens the door and everyone steps out slowly.   
  
Vince goes over to the driver and checks on him.   
  
**Vince:** He's dead. What the hell hapened?   
**Steph:** I don't know. The driver swerved then RVD bumped into me and I knocked the driver. The next thing I was on the floor with RVD on top of me.   
**HHH:** (**Whispers**) Lucky bastard.   
  
Vince comes back and joins the group as they look around.   
  
**Vince:** Well it looks like we are stuck here. The coach is wrecked!   
**HHH:** So is RVD!   
  
RVD is still sat on the floor of the bus with a smiling face.   
  
**Vince:** Look, I think we had better make our way somewhere. See if there is a place nearbye for now.   
**Taker:** I agree, we need to get a move on, it will be dark soon.   
  
**Angle:** Dark, Dark! Well let's get moving come on.   
  
Angle starts walking forward with a worried look on his face like he is scared of the dark?   
  
The all follow him as Kane picks up RVD over his shoulder and walks behind.   
  
As Brock is about to leave last he hears some noises from the trunk of the coach. He goes over and listens to it...   
  
**?:** Yo Mother F****** let me out, if you don't I'll knock you all out... (**banging on the door**)   
  
Brock opens it as out falls John Cena. He gets up off the ground and looks around.   
  
**Cena:** What the hell hapened here. Did Big Show let one go again?   
**Brock:** No, we crashed! Come on, we are gonna see if we can find somewhere.   
  
After about half an hour walking the light starts getting a little dull as they continue their journey on.   
  
**Angle:** Look, lights! (**Pointing ahead**).   
  
**Vince:** At last somewhere to stay, come on everybody.   
  
They all walk on as the walk through the mud on the ground as it starts to rain and they rush forward towards the lights... not realising that they have just stepped over which place they are in...   
  
We look down as we see a sign...   
  
**WELCOME TO   
ELM STREET!**   
  
**Population:** _1 ... and 3 Maniacs!_   
  
(**The population has over 100 people but was crossed out to reveal just the 1!**)   
  
We continue on as the Superstars all rush forward towards the building they see before them. 


	2. Chapter 2: They Are Watching You?

**HELLOWEEN**   
  
**Chapter 2: They Are Watching You?**

  
  
The Superstars rushed into the town which they saw from afar through the woods. As they got closer Angle got this strange feeling, and when he turned around he saw Goldust had his hand on his ass.   
  
**Angle:** Holy Milkdud. (**He jumped back in shock!**). Where did you come from?   
**Goldust:** I came from... Gollllllddddwwwoooooodddd (**doing his touchy-feeling impression**).   
**Angle:** No you bozo, I didn't know you were even here.   
**Goldust:** Oh, I was hanging onto the back of the bus. You all went and left me. So i jumped on the back all the way.   
  
Vince and the others stood around looking at an empty town.   
  
**Vince:** Where is everyone?   
**Angle:** I have a bad feeling about this.   
**Goldust:** Sorry, that was my hand again. (**Removing his hand from touching Angle's ass again**).   
  
Suddenly they heard a noise from a building.   
  
**Vince:** Come on, we can't stand around here all night.   
**Linda:** Let's just find somewhere dry and out of this rain.   
  
They all walked on as they came upto a large building. Up above read a sign with a message underneath someone had written on....   
  
**Elm Street Motel!**   
_**We Make A Killing**_   
  
Vince walked on as they moved upto the door and entered it as the creek of the door opened.   
  
**Vince:** That didn't sound like the door?   
  
Vince shut it and then opened again as the noise came again! He then shut it and tried one more time listening out.   
  
**Vince:** Oh my god, it's the Big Show.   
  
Every time the door opened Big Show moved his left foot up a step which left a creeking sound.   
  
**HHH:** I always knew he never did much in the ring. You need oiling mate.   
  
They all entered the building as no one was around inside. Vince made his way over to the desk and ran the old bell covered in cobwebs.   
  
Stephanie was stood near the door as Triple H moved over.   
  
**HHH:** What's wrong?   
**Steph:** I feel like, someone is watching me.   
**HHH:** Yes me.   
**Steph:** No you idiot, out there. It is like, someone is watching us all. I don't like this place.   
**HHH:** Look steph, your (**suddenly he was interupted by Stephanie**)   
**Steph:** There, up there (**pointing upto an old building, the curtain moved just before Triple H turned around**).   
**HHH:** I don't see anything Steph. You know I think you are imagining it?   
**Steph:** Look I know what I saw. Someone was up there. I don't know who but they were looking right at me and I didn't like it.   
**HHH:** Look Steph, just stick close to me. No one will hurt you while I am around.   
  
Stephanie turned around and joined the others as Triple H looked on with a smile on his face, maybe soon she would be putting out for him.   
  
**Vince:** Where the hell are people around here.   
  
Suddenly a movement came from the top of the stairs. Everyone jumped as a voice rang out.   
  
**Man:** What are you all doing here. Are you fools. Leave here at once. At once I tell you... hahahhahahah! (**Giving off an evil laugh before dissapearing around the corner**).   
  
They all looked at each other when suddenly... from behind them....   
  
**Woman:** Can I help you people?   
  
They all jumped out of the skin as they turned around and looked behind the counter as there stood a beautiful woman, about 25 dressed in a short black top and short skirt. All the guys eyes lit up as they looked her up and down.   
  
**Vince:** We'd like some rooms if possible please.   
**Woman:** Certainly. If you could just sign in here and I will take you to your rooms.   
  
She starts walking into the other room as Vince says something.   
  
**Vince:** Pardon me but who was that man upstairs?   
**Woman:** What man?   
**Vince:** He was just upstairs a minute ago.   
**Woman:** Well I don't know who you mean, there is no one else here but myself.   
  
She continued walking into the office and bent over to get some keys as her skirt almost went high as possible as all the men suddenly put their hands over the front of them to cover any embarassment. She returned back out and started walking upstairs as everyone finished signing in. The followed her as some of the guys were wrestling who was standing behind her on the way up.   
  
When they reached the top she showed them to their rooms, Goldust and Kane shared. Undertaker and Triple H got their own room. Flair shared his with Brock Lesnar. Big Show got his own room as he was so large, The Hardys shared with Lita, Team Angle went together, RVD had his own as no one wanted to be with him, Vince & Linda shared a room and Stephanie got her own room right next door to Austin and Mankind who shared.   
  
Each of them went into their rooms not knowing what surprises were in store for them! 


	3. Chapter 3: The Hardy Boyz Final Case?

**HELLOWEEN**   
  
**Chapter 3: The Hardy Boyz Final Case?**

  
  
Each superstar went into their rooms and locked the door. Inside one room we saw the beautiful Stephanie McMahon. She looked around her room still feeling uneasy about what she witnessed earlier. She then made her way into the bathroom, looked in the mirror at herself and spoke....   
  
**Steph:** What I need is a nice relaxing bath.   
  
She turned around and switched the taps on before turning back and taking off her coat. She then turns around and looks at the bath before screaming loudly.   
  
**Steph:** Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh   
  
Everyone in the other rooms quickly opened their doors and ran out. They all noticed Stephanie was missing. Triple H ran over to her door and started banging on it shouting her name.   
  
**HHH:** Steph, open up. Steph!   
**Vince:** Move Hunter, I'm gonna smash it down.   
  
Stephanie ran over and unlocked the door as Vince took a run up and went flying through the door as she opened it and he continued and smashed through the window flying to the outside of the motel.   
  
Everyone gasped in horror as they went and looked for Vince, and there he was, in a lake out the back of the building. A sign was up next to it with the name...   
  
**Crystal Lake!**   
  
He swam to the shore as he climbed out.   
  
**Vince:** I'm all right, don't worry.   
  
Triple H took a hold of Stephanie.   
  
**HHH:** What happened, you screamed.   
**Steph:** In the bathroom, blood. It's running out the taps.   
  
Triple H and Undertaker walked over to the bathroom and looked inside. The tap was still running water as Taker went and switched it off.   
  
**HHH:** There's nothing here Steph?   
**Steph:** There must be, the bath was full of it. It was coming out the taps.   
**HHH:** Well there is nothing there now. You must have been imagining it.   
**Steph:** I know what I saw, and it was blood.   
  
Linda took a hold of Stephanie as she started crying and cuddled her.   
  
**HHH:** (**Whispering**) Damn, I wish that was me.   
  
Vince then came in the room soaking wet.   
  
**Vince:** So what happened.   
**Linda:** Stephanie thought she saw something in the bathroom.   
**Vince:** What?   
**HHH:** Blood, but there's nothing in here. She must have imagined it all.   
  
**Vince:** Look I think we should all get some rest, Steph, you can have our room, me and Linda will stay here.   
  
Stephanie walked out as they all made their way back to their own rooms. Triple H followed Stephanie to the door.   
  
**HHH:** You know, I could always stay here with you, make sure nothing else happens.   
**Steph:** That is sweet of you, but I will be ok now. I think I just need some sleep.   
  
Stephanie kissed Triple H on the cheek and continued inside her room and locked the door.   
  
As Triple H turned around all the others were stood in their doorway as they all started a chant.   
  
**All:** Na Na Na Na, Na Na Na Na, Hey, Hey, Goodbye!   
  
Triple H started walking back to his room and slammed the door shut. Then everyone else made their way inside and locked the doors.   
  
**20 minutes later:**   
  
Inside the Hardys Bedroom Matt and Lita were lying in the bed together kissing passionately, as Jeff came out and jumped on the single bed of his own. He switched out the light.   
  
After a few moments Jeff started hearing creaking noises, and he knew where it was coming from. He didn't want to turn around and see what Matt and Lita were doing so he just stayed there and spoke.   
  
**Jeff:** Will you two keep it down.   
  
After a few more seconds of creaking the noise suddenly ground to a halt.   
  
**Jeff:** Thank you!   
  
Jeff then proceeded to get some sleep not realising what had just happened behind him. There lying on the bed lied two headless corpses of Matt and Lita as the heads were layed out on the floor. Blood was everywhere. And stood above them was none other than Jason Voorhees. He walked around the side of the bed and looked at Jeff before the large blade came down and split into the stomach of Jeff.   
  
**Jeff:** Aghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh   
  
Jeff screamed loudly as everyone jumped up in their beds wondering what was wrong now. They came out of their rooms and walked over to the Hardy's door.   
  
**Vince:** Jeff, Matt, Lita, what is wrong now.   
**Goldust:** You know maybe they were.... sssaaaattttiisssfffyyyiinggg each other (**in his usual expression**).   
**Vince:** Good point. I think we should leave it. Don't wanna cause any more short comings tonight.   
  
They all continued back to their rooms as the doors were locked again and no one had realised the terror that had just started in Elm Street! 


	4. Chapter 4: Death Becomes Her!

**HELLOWEEN**   
  
**Chapter 4: Death Becomes Her?**

  
  
All the superstars were back in their rooms sound asleep as the bodies of The Hardyz and Lita were lying on the beds in their rooms, Matt and Lita with the heads cut off and Jeff with a 12 inch blade through his stomach as he bled to death.   
  
Next door asleep Stephanie McMahon was lying with some earplugs in her so she couldn't listen to what had taken place. She lied there, beautiful as ever, without a care in the world as she started dreaming.   
  
Her dream was of her lying on the bed inside a huge mansion as she layed there the door opened and in walked a beautiful woman, she was exotic, skin so smooth, eyes of golden desire, and her lips were pouty. She walked over to Stephanie as she moved up and sat on the edge of the bed and looked up at her. The woman's hand moved down and caressed her face as she layed her cheek inside her curved hand. Then the hand moved down slightly as the woman bent down onto her knees as they stared into each others eyes. The woman moved foreward as their lips met each other. Stephanie had never kissed another woman before but had always wanted to try it. First it was just a slight peck on the lips, then into a full blown kiss as their tongues explored inside each other. Then the woman pulled away as her hand stroked through Stephanie's hair as her mouth moved down, kissing ever inch of her neck, Stephanie gave out a silent moan as the woman knew she wanted more, and so did Stephanie. She had never felt this way before. The woman stopped, as she moved back and pushed Stephanie back onto the bed, the woman lifted Stephanie's shirt up as her hands made their way up underneath rubbing around. Stephanie's head buried into the bed as the touch of this woman was driving her insane. The woman pulled her hands back from under and ripped open Stephanie's shirt. She moved down and licked every inch of her succulent body, Stephanie was in heaven, this was her first lesbian encounter as she drifted into ecstasy.   
  
Stephanie raised her head slightly and looked down as all of a sudden she saw Freddie Krueger sat on a chair near the bed, watching everything that was happening.   
  
Stephanie let out a large scream as suddenly Freddie lost control and unfortunately for him chopped off what he was playing with, forgetting that he had sharp instruments on his hands.   
  
Suddenly Steph raised herself forward in the bed, sweating as she looked around. It was all a dream. She got up out of bed and made her way to the bathroom as she turned the taps on and swilled the water over her face, she raised her head and looked in the mirror as a message was written in what looked like blood.   
  
_"Tonight you will all die .... it is your destiny's"_   
  
Stephanie screamed aloud as from behind the curtain came Michael Myers as Stephanie turned around and a 10" blade ripped inside of her stomach as the screaming stopped. Stephanie stood with her mouth open as Michael Myers stood there looking at her facial expression as he tilted his head to one side in his usual routine as he admired what he had done. Suddenly there was a knock on the door as all the stars rushed to see what was happening. Stephanie didn't answer, Triple H knocked louder as they all started getting worried. Still after receiving no answer Triple H smashed the door open as there lying on the bathroom floor was Stephanie with blood everywhere, Michael had disappeared.   
  
Triple H had a shocked look on his face as Vince dropped to his knees and Linda fainted.   
  


*****Please note that this has been cut short due to a explicit scene which has been edited for show on this site*****

  



	5. Chapter 5: A Visitor's Surprise!

**HELLOWEEN**   
  
**Chapter 5: A Visitor's Surprise?**

  
  
Triple H had a shocked look on his face as Vince dropped to his knees and Linda fainted as there lying on the bathroom floor was Stephanie. The wrestlers comforted Vince and Linda as Triple H grabbed a bed sheet and moved over which he placed over Stephanie's blood stained body. He slid away as he closed the door as everyone was on the landing.   
  
**HHH:** What's wrong now?   
**Taker:** In there. They're all dead!   
**HHH:** What are you talking about?   
  
Triple H moved over and checked the room of The Hardy Boyz as he saw the dead bodies lying on the beds. The heads missing from Lita and Matt, and Jeff stood with a large blade still stuck inside him.   
  
**HHH:** We have to get out of here.   
**Angle:** Yes, but how and where?   
**RVD:** Yo dudes, I say we just hang loose you know, like, come to my room, I have got plenty to go around!   
  
Everyone turned to look at RVD.   
  
**Cena:** Yo that dude is on crack, and from the look of it, he ain't coming back!   
  
**HHH:** I think we had better leave, everyone downstairs.   
  
They all walked over to the stairs and continued down when suddenly coming smashing through the doors was someone. Holding a large hockey stick with a sharp blade and wearing a hockey shirt with a goalkeepers hockey mask on. Everyone screamed as the man raised his stick high and then suddenly took his mask off.   
  
There stood in the opening door was ..... _Chris Jericho._   
  
**Y2J:** Hey Guys!   
**Vince:** Jesus. What the hell are you doing here?   
**Y2J:** I thought I would surprise you.   
**Flair:** Surprise, whoooo, you scared the, whoooo, living daylights out of us, whoooo.   
  
Jericho walked forward as suddenly from behind appeared Jason Voorhees. Everyone screamed as Jason swung the blade down as Jericho raised his hockey stick which blocked it. The blade and stick locked together as Jason was getting the advantage as the blade inched closer to Jericho. Then suddenly it started moving the other way as Taker and Kane were stood next to Jericho helping him. They all give one huge push as Jason flew backwards out the door before Taker and Kane shut them and locked them.   
  
**Y2J:** That was close.   
**Taker:** Does anyone know what that was?   
**HHH:** I have no idea but I think we should get out of here.   
  
They all started walking downstairs when suddenly RVD tripped and knocked everyone down as they all tumbled down the stairs. They then stood up and looked up the stairs as there fainted on the stairs was Kurt Angle.   
  
Team Angle of Shelton and Charlie rushed up and dragged him down by his legs as his head bounced on each step on the way down.   
  
When they reached the bottom Kurt got up.   
  
**Angle:** What happened. Ahhhhhhh.... he's back.   
  
Triple H put his arm out as Kurt Angle turned and started running but got clotheslined by it as he tried to run away.   
  
**Taker:** I say we split up. Try and make it back to the bus somehow.   
**Vince:** I agree. We will split up. Team Angle, Taker, myself, Linda, Flair and Cena. The rest of you go with Triple H.   
**Goldust:** I have always wanted to go with Triple H.... (**touches his own body as he rides his hands up**).   
**HHH:** Well you can keep away from me you sick freak.   
  
They all walked off as the split up, some going one way and some going the other.   
  
After about 30 minutes of walking nowhere Triple H turned to the others.   
  
**HHH:** I think we are lost. Wait, where's Austin and Foley?   
**Rock:** Well he was behind us a minute ago?   
**HHH:** Well screw them. We will go on without them. There has got to be somewhere close by.   
  
They all continue walking on as we move back and find Austin and Foley sat down on a tree stump drinking!   
  
**Foley:** Hey Bro, do you see that? (**pointing foreward**)   
**Austin:** Hell Yeah. It looks like Jericho again, !hic!   
**Foley:** Cool!   
  
The figure moved closer and closer until eventually he was right above them. Foley and Austin looked up as there stood Jason Voorhees.   
  
**Austin:** Hey YJ2, how you doing !hic!   
**Foley:** Look at the size of that!   
  
Jason lifted a large axe above his head!   
  
**Austin:** Cool!   
  
Jason dropped it down into the head of Austin as his head split open. He then lifted it back up as Austin fell sideways. Jason lifted the axe again as Foley sat there still drinking!   
  
**Foley:** Cool !hic! Do me as well, hold on.   
  
Foley finished the last bottle before throwing it away as the axe came smashing down into his skull.   
  
He lifted it up as Foley fell sideways as another 2 stars were murdered before Jason carried on walking with his blood soaken axe in his hand.   



	6. Chapter 6: Going Under? & Swan Lake!

**HELLOWEEN**   
  
**Chapter 6: Going Under & Swan Lake?**

  
  
The night was getting even darker, the stars wondering around as Vince tried to lead the way. They appeared next to a giant lake and decided to take a breather as they sat down and got their breath back.   
  
Suddenly an explosion was heard as the ground shook, Flair was stood next to the lake as he lost his footing and fell in as everyone started laughing. He popped under the water as they looked on. Then after a moment their faces changed to desperation as he didn't come back up. The Undertaker started putting his hand in moving it around hoping to find him and lift him up as everyone looked on.   
  
**Taker:** I can't find him. I am gonna have to go in.   
  
He took off his black leather coat and jumped in, he came up before holding his breath and then took a deep breath before going under.   
  
Everyone looked on, hoping, praying, that Taker would find him. Taker swam right down as far as possible and there, held down by a large rock was Ric Flair. He couldn't understand how it had happened but Flair was dead, his mouth wide open. Taker turned around as out of nowhere Jason Voorhees appeared and put a 10 inch blade into the stomach of Taker before taking it out and sliding it in again and again.   
  
The superstars above were getting worried when suddenly Linda screamed.   
  
**Linda:** Look. (**Pointing to the water**)   
  
The water turned from a sea green to a crimson red as the blood mixed with it.   
  
**Vince:** Jesus.   
**Team Angle:** (**In Chorus**) Holy Milkfloat!   
**Cena:** Yo Mother Fuc***, this is sick, Taker's gone down and cut off Flair's d...   
  
**Vince:** (**cutting Cena off**) Shut it Cena. Come on we have to get out of here now.   
  
Vince turned around as suddenly a chainsaw ripped through his body as Michael Myers appeared. Vince's body shook as it went through him like a knife in butter.   
  
Linda fainted as Team Angle and Cena ran off in different directions.   
  
Meanwhile over at the other team Triple H and Rock were continuing on leading the way.   
  
**HHH:** You know Rock, I say we ditch these clowns and make it ourselves. We are better off without them.   
**Rock:** I know what you mean.   
  
They turned around as there behind them was nothing but a deep forest. Everyone had disappeared.   
  
**HHH:** Where the hell did they go?   
**Rock:** I have no idea, but I suggest we just carry on without them.   
  
They turned and carried on walking.   
  
Back further behind we caught up with Brock and Big Show. They were slowly walking on, both almost too tired to go any further. Show then stopped as he collapsed on the ground. Brock turned around as he looked behind him as Show was quite a bit behind. He stopped and sat down, tired, hungry, and fell asleep next to a tree.   
  
Their dreams seemed to be connected as they fell in a deep sleep. They awoke to find themselves dressed in Ballerina costumes on a stage as a voice beckoned out.   
  
**??:** Ok, Next. And you two had better be good!   
  
The music started as for no reason at all they suddenly started dancing around the stage. Brock did a long run up as he leaped through the air and Show caught him before twirling him around and setting him back down.   
  
Suddenly claps were heard from the crowd followed by a voice.   
  
**??:** Your hired, that was superb, excellent, it really set the heart pounding. Pity you two don't have a heart though.   
  
Show and Brock looked down to see a huge whole in their chest as they looked out and a spotlight lit up in the crowd. There sat with a huge grin on his face was Freddy Krueger holding 2 Hearts which were still beating. Show and Brock suddenly dropped to the crowd dead.   



	7. Chapter 7: Great Balls Of Fire!

**HELLOWEEN**   
  
**Chapter 7: Great Balls Of Fire?**

  
  
The terror had gone on for hours. 9 People had already died and maybe more would very soon. Goldust has decided to take his own route out of the place but had gotten lost in the woods. He stopped by a tree stump and got his breath as he looked around. No one, not even a whisper. He was safe. Suddenly he heard a slight sound coming from the side as he twisted his head around and flying through the air was a axe. It smashed through Goldust's neck as it hit the tree stump behind and stuck in as his head dropped to the ground as his body, still slightly moving just stood there.   
  
Meanwhile up ahead Rock and Triple H continued walking when they suddenly came to a roadway. They had made it. They looked down the road as what looked like two very dim lights headed towards them.   
  
**HHH:** Come on, let's stop it. We need to get out of here.   
**Rock:** You bet your sweet bottom dollar we do.   
  
They both ran to the side of the road as the car got closer and closer. It slowed down as they waved their arms before it suddenly stopped. They both jumped in the back of the car.   
  
**HHH:** Go, drive now.   
**Rock:** Move it, there is a killer after us.   
  
The driver turned around and turned out to be none other than Freddie Krueger.   
  
**Krueger:** Is that so... (**letting out a screeching laugh**)   
  
The locks of the doors bolted shut as Triple H and Rock tried opening them.   
  
**Krueger:** You have made it hell for too many wrestlers with your domination and big heads. Now I am gonna take you to hell.....   
  
Krueger put his foot on the pedal as they sped off down the road at 100mph. Onwards from the other direction was a large Juggernaut. The driver beeped his horn as Krueger just continued aiming at it.   
  
Rock and Triple H let out a scream as the car smashed in the front of the Juggernaut and exploded into a huge ball of flames.   
  
The huge explosion swept throughout the town as Team Angle looked on. They had made it back to the town and looked at the smoke pouring through the sky.   
  
**Haas:** Oh my god. I think they have got someone else now.   
**Benjamin:** Your damn right.   
**Angle:** Listen, if we just stick together then we will be fine.   
  
All 3 turned around and there stood about 200 yards away stood down between the buildings was Michael Myers.   
  
Team Angle stood for a second before Kurt covered his eyes, Benjamin covered his mouth and Haas covered his ears (**doing the See no evil, speak no evil, hear no evil impression**).   
  
Michael slowly walked towards them as he took his arm from behind his back to reveal a large kitchen meat cleaver.   
  
Team Angle looked doomed.   
  
Meanwhile back over at the lake Cena and Jericho had found each other and found the limbless body of Vincent Kennedy McMahon. Cena covered his mouth (**which was a first for him**) as Jericho ran over to Linda who was lying on the floor. He checked her pulse, there was nothing there.   
  
**Y2J:** She's dead as well. I can't see any wounds. She must have fainted or had a heart attack watching what had happened.   
  
A scream screeched out as Cena and Jericho jumped to their feet and grabbed each other, holding the other one close.   



	8. Chapter 8: 2 Down 1 To Go?

**HELLOWEEN**   
  
**Chapter 8: 2 Down 1 To Go?**

  
  
It looked like Team Angle were gonna die as they stood there in fright. Michael was getting closer and no one was moving. Then a voice bellowed from behind him.   
  
**??:** Michael Myers. You don't scare me!   
  
Michael stopped and turned around as he slanted his head to one side as there stood just yards away was Kane.   
  
Michael lifted the meat cleaver as he walked back towards them. Kane waited until he got closer then at the last moment as Michael was just inches away Kane ripped off his mask.   
  
Michael stood looking at his face....   
  
**Myers:** SH!T!   
  
Michael Myers then dropped the meat cleaver and ran off screaming into the woods as Kane put the mask back on. Michael couldn't stand looking at the terrible face he had just seen as he continued running away from them and screaming.   
  
Team Angle rushed forward as they congratulated Kane on his victory when Jericho and Cena showed up, for some reason each wearing the other one's clothes?   
  
**Kane:** What has happened to you two guys?   
  
They looked at each other and noticed the clothes were wrong.   
  
**Y2J:** Ehmmmm..... don't ask. We found Vince and Linda at the lake and jumped in to search for the others, we then heard the screams and climbed out and just shot the clothes on, we didn't see what we were doing it was dark. Let's just leave it as that ok.   
  
Cena took a big gulp down hoping they would believe it.   
  
**Angle:** Look, is there anyone else around?   
**Kane:** I think almost everyone else is dead.   
**Hass:** Oh my god, look up there!   
  
Everyone turned to look as a curtain twitched back!   
  
**Angle:** What was it?   
**Haas:** It looked like a woman.   
**Kane:** I think we should investigate.   
**Cena:** Yo are you kidding, I wanna stay living!   
**Y2J:** Me too, I say we just get out of here.   
**Kane:** What about RVD? Has anyone seen him?   
**Angle:** No, I think he is still in the house. Ok, who is gonna go in and bring him out?   
  
They all looked around at each other.   
  
Meanwhile upstairs in the house RVD was almost unconciouss in his room.   
  
He was sat next to a bed smoking somthing as he turned and passed it to the person next to him. There next to him sat was Freddie Krueger.   
  
**Krueger:** Thanks Dude!   
**RVD:** Hey, anything for a Cool guy!   
**Krueger:** Yo, this is so whack man!   
**RVD:** Don't I know it. I get all the best sh!t!   
**Krueger:** Listen dude, I need to use the john.   
**RVD:** Cool..... Just go right through that door!   
  
Krueger got up and walked towards the door staggering from side to side as he eventually made it.   
  
He opened it and walked on as he disappeared downwards. RVD crawled over as he looked out deep down into a blackhole as Kruger continuously kept falling and falling with no one to stop him!   
  
**RVD:** It is amazing what dreams you can make with this sh!t!   
  
He stood up and made his way out of the room as he walked downstairs and left the house.   
  
Everyone outside was still arguing who was gonna pick RVD up and bring him out until they saw him and went over.   
  
**RVD:** By the way guys, that guy with the sharp fingers, he's gone! He won't be bothering anyone again!   
**Angle:** Well that is two down. But what about that other guy?   
**Kane:** What other one?   
**Y2J:** HIM! (**pointing down the street as Jason Voorhees continued walking towards them**)   
  
**ALL:** SH!T!!!!!!   



	9. Chapter 9: Go To Hell! The End

**HELLOWEEN**   
  
**Chapter 9: Go To Hell!**

  
  
They all ran in the house as they grabbed what they could to barricade the doors, furniture, desks, anything that wasn't nailed down.   
  
Jason reached the door and tried smashing it in but to no avail. He decided to try another way as he walked around the side.   
  
**Kane:** I think we are safe now.   
**Cena:** You bet, he is coming through the back way.   
**Angle:** Everyone upstairs now.   
  
They all ran upstairs trying the doors which were all locked as they made their way down the corridor.   
  
Their was no escape, everyone they tried would not open. They were trapped as they turned around and stood at the top of the stairs, the only exit out was Jason. He started up a chainsaw as he looked at them before slowly walking towards them.   
  
The gang screamed as they knew their fate was near.   
  
Suddenly a voice beckoned out.....   
  
**???:** JASON!!!!!   
  
Jason turned around as there stood at the top of the stairs, bleeding heavily still was Stephanie McMahon. She was holding her stomach as the blood was still coming out dripping on the floor.   
  
Jason turned and looked at her. Kurt Angle screamed out...   
  
**Angle:** Stephanie, NOOOOOOOOOOOO... Get out of here.   
  
Stephanie reached from around her back and pulled out some large gun which she had found, she clicked the set up as she pointed it at Jason......   
  
Jason stood and then slightly shook his head indicating that nothing could stop him!   
  
**Steph:** Jason......   
  
She pulled the trigger as the bullet left the gun as Stephanie stood watching it as it ripped into the chest of Jason as he stood there. He looked down at the wound before looking back at Stephanie and moving his head from side to side again....   
  
**Angle:** Shit, it hasn't worked. Stephanie go now!   
  
Stephanie looked on and gave a wry smile at Jason as she spoke....   
  
**Steph:** GO TO HELL!!!!!!   
  
Jason looked down at his wound at it exploded inside him as his body ripped apart with limbs flying everywhere. The gang ducked as they were hit with body parts which flew all over the shot!   
  
After a brief moment it silenced down. Angle jumped up and ran over to Stephanie as she almost collapsed down to the ground.   
  
**Angle:** We thought you were dead?   
**Steph:** Hey, you can't keep a good woman down! (giving off a small laugh)   
  
**Kane:** We had better go and get some help. The sun is just coming up, and we need to get her to a hospital soon.   
  
They all walked on as Angle lifted her up and carried her behind them all as they made their way out of the town and through the woods, knowing everying was now safe! The terror had gone.   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
EPILOGUE:   
  
Weeks passed as people mourned the sad deaths of those superstars who lost their lives that dreadful night. The WWE collapsed as Stephanie and Kurt got married, Haas and Benjamin went to work at the local McDonalds restaurant and were adopted by Angle and Stephanie.   
  
Kane put himself into the circus as a scary monster and Cena made a Rap Album which made him a millionaire and was number 1 around the world.   
  
Chris Jericho got his own talk show about how he had found God! (It was mainly an hour of him talking about himself so nothing changed there much).   
  
It was all turning out so well when suddenly Stephanie McMahon woke up. She was sat at the front end of a bus alongside her father and Linda as she stood up and looked around the bus as all the superstars were sat around.   
  
**Vince:** Steph, what's wrong?   
**Steph:** What is going on?   
**Vince:** We're all going on that trip, remember?   
**Steph:** We have to stop and turn back now.   
**Linda looked at Vince before giving him the 'She's lost it' movement with her hand to her head!   
  
****Vince:** Why?   
**Steph:** Driver. Stop. Turn around we are going back.   
  
The driver put his foot down as he turned around... and was none other thank Freddie Krueger!   
  
**Krueger: Not this time my children.....   
  
A bellowed laugh was heard as the bus screached down the road as it continued over the hill out of site!   
  
**


End file.
